Camping Nightmare
by 4evredward-bella-v-jacob-bella
Summary: Bella doesn't know that Edward is a vampire. Or that Jake is a werewolf, but she may find out on the camping trip Alice planned; she also wants Edward to confess his love to Bella.
1. Alice

**This is a story about Bella finding out that Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf...**

* * *

"Alice," Bella insisted, "can I please not go? You should know by now what I mean by 'No thanks, Alice, I don't actually like shopping a decimal of what you do.'"

"But I don't listen," she replied, knowing I wasn't going to try to beg anymore.

Of course she knew I hated shopping, but she took me along anyways. She always took me along to most places, except on sunny days, and I didn't understand why not. Sunny days were my kind of day. Sometimes she would also be gone for the weekend and I'd go to La Push to visit Jacob. He was like family to me, and it made me feel happy when I was with him. Sometimes I pretended he was the little brother I never had, though he looked way older than he was, maybe even older than me, even though he was a year and some months younger. I'd actually much rather go out with him because he understood what I liked to do and what I didn't better than anyone else.

Alice being my best friend, apart from Jacob, had moved to Forks with her family the same year I had. There was Jasper, her boyfriend, Emmett, her _enormous_ brother, Rosalie, the incredibly beautiful one, and Edward. Every time I saw him I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at me. It made me blush, so I preferred to keep a distance from him. At least until I figured out why I felt that way, exactly.

"Can't we do something other than shopping, your favorite pastime?" I asked.

"Why don't you like shopping with me?" The look on her face would have been heart-breaking if I didn't intend on stating my point.

"It's not _you_ I don't like shopping with. It's the shopping that bothers me. You grab anything you think looks good on me, which could possibly be the whole store, and insist on buying it for me. To tell you the truth, not even f I was insane would I buy what you offered to." I tried to control my voice.

We were sprawled on the floor of her living room as Edward and Jasper came through the front door. Alice was at Jasper's side in a second. Edward looked uncomfortable being in the same room as…me, probably. There would be no need for him to be this way with his family.

"Jasper, don't you think Bella should come shopping with me? I know I am being arrogant, but this time you can choose whatever you like. It's going to be for a good cause," she explained, jutting her lip out a little.

"What cause?" I asked curiously. When there had been a cause, I was involved and nothing good had come out of her past "causes". I narrowed my eyes, awaiting her answer.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Edward interrupted, directing the question toward Alice. His voice didn't fail to amaze me once more.

"If you're planning what I thin you're planning, don't," Jasper joined in the debate. It was weird how everything seemed to get so calm when he was around. It was like he had something to do with it.

"She is," Edward confirmed.

"But I saw it. We are going to have so much fun. Nothing is going to happen. Really!" she insisted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

They turned toward me as f remembering I was still in the same room as them. I caught Edward's eyes for a fraction of a second before he turned his face away. I started to feel red. I forced myself to look at Alice, and she had a wide smile on her face, gleaming with joy of some sort. Jasper seemed to be amused by something for a second before turning serious again.

"I was planning on us: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, you and me, going camping."

"Great thinking, I just _love_ the wilderness," I answered sarcastically. "If you ask me to go, I'll say no; if you force me to go, choose a place near a hospital. Unless you don't want me getting hurt, please don't force me to go," I pleaded.

I was still sitting on the floor with my legs crossed, watching her reaction. Apparently, she didn't agree with me.

"Please, Bella, you have to go. If you do, I promise less shopping and you'll get to choose what to do for the next….month." I could tell it was hard for her to give up a month of shopping, but it made me feel better.

I looked from Alice to Jasper to Edward. He was looking away.

"Fine, but if we have to hike, prepare to take forever," I groaned. Alice started squealing and jumping up and down in glee.

"Yes! We're going camping!" she cheered, and when I looked at Edward again, I thought I saw something like frustrating or disagreement by my choice. Maybe he just didn't like me.


	2. Sleepover Begins

Shopping with Alice was better than most other times. She didn't complain if I didn't like or want something, which was an improvement. I did end up with a lot of camping clothes, and I didn't see the need if we were only staying three days.

"You'll be needing it," she insisted.

We were now unloading everything from Alice's Porsche, which had supposedly been a present from a relative, but she didn't say which. We weren't leaving until Friday, and it was barely Monday, and already, she was planning ahead. She had all the camping gear we needed ready in Emmett's jeep: four tents. 'It's all we'll really need other than the other obvious things' she had insisted, and I didn't argue. She seemed like she had fun planning things and it was weird how everything always came out the way she had planned it.

It was the middle of summer, but even though, huge, dark, grey clouds were rolling in, making it seem dark.

"I'm glad we got back before that," I said, gesturing toward the clouds.

"Me, too." She did sound pleased for some reason, but it didn't sound as if it were for the same reason as me.

We hurried inside just as the first few drops of water dropped on us.

Jasper was in the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for Alice. She danced over to him and whispered something to him I couldn't hear.

"Ill be right back," she called, flying up the staircase.

I stood there waiting for Alice, trying not to get intimidated by Jasper. He always seemed s timid; it made me timid for some reason, too. I had never really talked to him, and sometimes it surprised me that he wasn't as enthusiastic about everything like Alice. Then Jasper looked up at me with a small smile.

"Looks like it's going to be a heck of a storm," he pointed out.

I realized I could hear the sound of the rain hitting against the roof.

"I guess." I didn't know what else to answer.

"Are you planning to go home in the middle of the storm?" His question reminded me of the time. It was almost eight. I could feel my eyes widen in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked as if he was about to stand.

Alice came back down then, and I ran to her.

"Alice! I need to go home, but the storm seems pretty bad. What do I do?"

"You can call Charlie and tell him you'll be spending the night here," she said with glee.

"But" I tried to debate.

"Bella, do you think I would risk letting you drive at this time in this storm? No. Now go call Charlie before he starts to get worried," she explained, before pushing me gently toward the phone.

I dialed Charlie's number in and tapped my fingers on my leg as I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ch-Dad? It's me, Bella."

"Bella, I was getting worried. Where are you? The weather looks pretty bead. I thought you had an accident or something. I was about to go searching for you" he said, almost screaming in worry.

"I'm at the Cullens, Dad. I'm safe, but Alice won't let me leave- because of the weather." I explained, looking up at Alice, who had a grin on her face.

"She did the right thing. I don't think it is going to stop for quite a while. Do you want me to go pick you up?" he asked.

"No! No, I was wondering if I could spend the night here with Alice. I'll get home as soon as possible in the morning," I replied.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's head come up and Alice's turn to him. They were having their on little conversation. One I couldn't hear.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Oh! And before I forget, Jake called."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye," I said before hanging up. I would have to remember to call him back later, too.

I walked back to where Jasper and Alice were sitting quietly now.

"He said I could stay," I informed even though I knew they had heard.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, jumping up from besides Jasper.

Coming over to me, she grabbed m by the hand and started pulling me upstairs. It wasn't even that late, and I wondered if she was going to put me to sleep already like a little girl.

Instead, we went up to the third floor, at the end of the hall. Alice knocked on the door and waited. I could hear soft music coming from inside the room, and I wondered whose it belonged-

Edward was at the door, without a shirt. I tried to turn away, but once more, his perfection stunned me. I didn't know how anybody could look that… _perfect_.

He was staring at me as I stared at him. I could feel my face getting all hot. His expression seemed calm and peaceful, and I hoped he didn't notice. When I finally turned to Alice, she was still smiling. It was as if it were all she did, except she didn't have laugh lines, so it didn't make much sense.

"Edward, we were wondering if you would like to join us downstairs for a kind of sleepover. I know it sounds childish," she explained, "but it'll be so much fun!" She was jumping up and down now, clapping her hands.

Edward's expression didn't seem to change. "Sure, I'll be right down."

The only people downstairs at this point were Alice, Jasper, Edward, and me. I had no idea what Alice had planned, and I didn't know if I wanted to find out. We were sitting together on the floor in a circle. Edward was on my right and Alice on my left. Jasper seemed a little farther.

"Okay, so first we should play a game," Alice said with a wicked grin. "What about 'Truth or Dare'?" she suggested.

"No," I groaned, "Please not that."

"Why not?" she asked.

I noticed Edward eyeing her almost as if to warn her about something, as if he didn't want to play that game either.

"Don't be such a chicken. I'm not going to force you to jump off a cliff or anything. You'll be safe with us." It didn't scare me that we were going to play truth or dare, but the fact that she didn't sound too sure about what she had just said.

"Alice, if she doesn't want to play, you shouldn't force her to," Edward interrupted.

"Why? Don't you think it'll be fun? We could finally learn more about each other. I'm tired of keeping it a secret, and so are you; I know why, too." What secret was she talking about now?

"Alice." His voice was low and dangerous.

Suddenly I felt calmer than I should. Shouldn't I be feeling worried that they had a secret? One that could possibly involve me?

"Fine, but it would have been a benefit for you," she argued, sighing.

Edward now looked thoughtful, as did they all. They always seemed as if they weren't even humans. How could they when they were so beautiful anyways? All sitting there like fallen angels from heaven. Communicating with each other in their own way.

"Fine. Lets play," Edward spoke up, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Should I keep on writing?**


	3. Truth or Dare: TRY

The way Edward had said 'Let's play' sent a shiver down my spine. I liked it, though. I didn't know what Alice was planning, but I suddenly felt the urge to play, too.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Jasper asked, smiling kindly.

"I suppose I am."

"Okay, then, let's start!" Alice shouted in glee.

I hoped her loud voice didn't disturb the other Cullens who might be trying to sleep.

"Shouldn't we try to be quiet? I mean, the others must be trying to sleep."

"Oh, they won't mind," she replied, not even trying to lower her voice.

"Anyways, should we get started?" Edward asked with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Will do!" Alice said, turning to face me. "Truth or dare, Bella?"

I didn't have to think before answering. "Truth."

"So, Bella, how old are you?"

Edward and Jasper both threw Alice a glance. 

"Seventeen," I replied, thankfully- that was an easy question.

Alice nodded, smiling happily while Edward shifted from his position uncomfortably.

"Your turn!" She sang at me.

"Um…okay. I am not very good at this, though," I warned. "Who do I ask?" 

"Edward," she replied.

Now I was the one uncomfortable.

"Truth or dare?" I asked with my eyes on my hands.

"Truth," he replied.

"Hmmm…" I thought. "I told you I wasn't very good at this, but how old are _you_?" 

He was grinning when he answered. "Seventeen."  
It was dark in the living room, but it didn't look dark enough to hide the fact that he had made me blush by simply smiling so…

"Your turn, Edward," Jasper told him.

"Alice, Alice, Alice…" He shook his head with a wicked grin. "Truth or dare?" 

"No!" Alice screamed in horror. "Not that!"

"I have to. Truth or dare?" he asked again.

"Dare," she chose.

"I dare you to not talk during the rest of the game."

She didn't seem surprised, but she did say something before silencing herself. "You'll pay for this, Edward Cullen."

"Oh, Alice, this means you won't be able to go," I said innocently, but her heart broken face made me see she knew I was happy she wasn't going. "I guess it's Jasper's turn, then."

Jasper had been quiet most of the game. "Truth or dare, Bella?"

"Me! Oh, yeah…um…truth." I was sort of scared about choosing dare, but I knew if I didn't they would probably think I was no fun for only choosing truth.

"What did you first think about us when you met us?"

I looked at Alice, she was playing with Jasper's hair, moving her lips only a little as if she were talking.

"When I first _saw_ you, I was dumbfounded. I had never in my life seen anybody as…handsome and beautiful. It was almost a year ago, and yet it still surprises me how perfect you look. All of you. It seems weird, since you are all adopted- aside from Rosalie and Jasper. Even Dr. Carlisle looks better than any movie star I've ever seen," I confessed. "And Rosalie, she's really beautiful. Emmett, he's _big_ but still looks handsome the way he is. And you three look like people from magazines. I'm feeling like an outcast. 

"The first time I introduced myself to you was because I thought you impressive, different, and for some reason I knew I was different, too. I thought maybe I could fit in with you. I don't even know why I just told you all that."

They were staring at me.

Alice scooted closer to me so she was able to give me a hug. She felt cold, but I loved that she cared about me. 

"You're not the outcast," she assured. "You are only human; I think you fit perfectly at school. Everybody likes you. You have no reason to feel like an outsider."

I looked at Edward, and he had a grin on his face.

"Alice…" he spoke.

"Oops." She was referring to the fact that she had talked during the game. "What happens now?"

"I'll ask her one more question before we _go to bed_,"Edward said. "Bella, truth or dare?"

This was the last one we were doing so I decided to go for dare. I tried not to act worried, and I knew Edward wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do. Unlike Alice would have…

"Ha! What are you going to make her- I did it again! Sorry," she apologized. 

"Alice, please let me finish," he pleaded, facing Alice. When he turned to me, I held my breath.

"Bella?"

I remembered I was supposed to choose. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what you really feel about-"

"You guys are still here? Don't you think the hum- Bella needs sleep?" Rosalie complained. Her beautiful blond hair fell over her right shoulder. She wore simply clothes, but she still seemed like a runway model.

"We were getting to that. Bella just needs to answer the last question," Alice informed her, with noticeable sound of displeasure in her voice.

I yawned unwillingly. "Alice, I am actually kind of tired. Do you think I could answer it another day?" I just hoped it didn't hurt Edward's feelings.

"Fine. If you answer now, who knows if you'll know what you're saying."

Jasper got up and said goodnight before he disappeared upstairs. Rosalie followed, and then Edward. He wasn't smiling, he was frowning.

"Edward, I promise I'll answer you dare when I have a chance. And I also hope we don't do this again. I was pretty bad with the questions," I said. He stood there for a moment with a blank expression. I walked up to him, and had to stand on my tip toes to reach his cheek. I had kissed him goodnight! I didn't know why I felt like I had liked it more than I should…but I did.

He didn't say anything. I could hear Alice squealing behind me. His face was clean from any expression, and for a moment his eyes seemed different.

"Goodnight." I turned away before he saw me blushing. It was Alice who might have given the fact away, because she seemed so happy, squealing like a child.

"Goodnight," I heard his velvet voice say, before he went straight to his room.

* * *

**I wrote this one kind of late at night so sorry if it's not very creative. I'm really slee(yawwwwwwnnnnnn)py right now. Please review anyways if you can. Thanks:)**


	4. Next Day Came

**Sorry. If you are reading a chapter 4 again, it was me!! I might have accidentally been thinking of this other story I have been updating, and I accidentally added info. that was not correct. If this is the second time you've read this, and you know the mistake I've made...You've been paying attetion! Anyways, I changed it so it would be right, so if you don't mind (whoever is reading this for the second time) start reading from below the line.**

* * *

I followed Alice into her room, where I would be spending the night. She was still so giddy about the fact that I had kissed Edward goodnight. I blushed when she looked at me with sparkling eyes, reminding me. Maybe it had been a mistake. If things were going to be like this- with Alice's reactions- I guessed it would be better to stay some space away from Edward for a while. That idea didn't please me though.

Alice's room was big. I wasn't exaggerating.

There seemed to be room enough for two of my room to fit. There was a bed on the right side of the room. The lights weren't on, but I could see enough to make out hundreds of shopping bags. The closet was on the left. I wondered what she kept in there if she had the bags out here.

Maybe there were more shopping bags.

As if hearing my thoughts, she opened the closet door. "This is where I keep my clothes," she said casually.

Good grief, I thought, looking at mountains of clothing and shoes.

"Wow," I commented, "this is a lot you have in there. The closet is almost as large as my room!"

"I know, right. Well, lets get you settled in for the night," she said, walking toward the bed. She turned on the lamp sitting on the night table next to the bed. "You'll sleep here."

"Oh, no! I don't want you to have to give up your bed for me. I'll take the floor. I bet it's comfortable," I lied. I had never actually tried it to know.

She laughed at my comment. "You're silly. You are sleeping on the bed, and that is final, understood. I am going to lie on the sofa," she said, pointing to one in the corner of the room. "It's only today, anyways, so don't worry," she assured.

"Thank you."

After having taken a bath and brushed my teeth in their elegant bathroom, I returned to Alice's room. She was looking at a magazine. Looking at clothes. She looked up when I came in, smiling. Patting the space next to her on the sofa, she told me to go sit with her for a moment.

"We should talk about things. What about you? Do you…have a boyfriend?" Alice asked.

I stared at her blankly.

"Alice, you're one of my best friends. Don't you think I'd tell you if I did?" I asked, confused about the reason she was asking.

"Right." She continued. "Has someone caught your interest, yet?"

Edward's name popped into my head. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out. Alice misunderstood.

"Are you sure? I mean…Don't you have a friend down in La Push?" she urged.

"Yes. Jacob. But we're just friends. He's younger than me, but he looks ten years older. He's real fun to be with. I love him."

"Ah."

"Not in that way," I added quickly. "In a brotherly kind of way." I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "I wish you could meet him. You'd really like him…well, at least I think."

She nodded her head lightly. A sudden idea popped into my head.

"Do you think I could invite him camping with us? He's a real nature guy," I asked, hopeful.

Staring a moment at me, she sighed.

"Well, I guess. But you have to promise me something," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "You promise to spend some time with Edward?" She must have seen my confused expression because she added, "You two haven't actually bonded as friends."

"Well, I can't exactly go shopping with him, can I?" I joked, trying not to think anbout the real reason why Alice had asked me such a thing. Of course I'd spend some time with him, though. "But I _will_ spend some time with Edward. I promise. Unless he doesn't want to spend time with me."

"That won't be a problem," she said confidently, smiling in triumph.

There was a light knock on the door. Then Edward's flawless face was sticking in, his face looking kind of angry or mad.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Alice?" he asked in a low, velvet voice.

Alice looked at him, hesitated, and then got up.

"I'll be back, but you better go to sleep. You look like you need a rest."

I nodded. Then, my eyes trailed back to Edward. He was looking at me. I almost gasped. I was the first to look away, too embarrassed by his gaze.

When they were gone, I got into bed and went to sleep peacefully. Mostly thanks to Edward's image that was stuck in my head.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by a pair of cold hands shaking me gently, calling my name at the same time.

I opened my eyes. It was Alice.

"Bella, wake up!"

"I'm,"-I yawned- "up, I'm up," I informed her, rubbing my eyes sleepily and sitting up in the bed. "What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"It's still early, but that way you'll have enough time to get dressed and all," she explained.

I went to get ready, and on my way to the restroom, I saw Edward walking down the hall in my direction. My heart was accelerating already. He looked at me and smiled as he passed. I smiled back, feeling almost faint.

Getting dressed may have been the toughest part. I had to wear the clothes Alice chose for me. Of course I had to disagree with her choice until I ended up winning and wearing some ordinary clothes.

Downstairs, Esme offered me some breakfast. I was the only one eating though. The others didn't get anything that I saw.

Edward was kind enough to drive home with me. It was still pretty wet and the roads weren't in the best conditions. I tried to think about driving carefully, but my mind kept wandering to Edward following me in his car.

When we got to Charlie's, I got out and was going to go to his car and thank him so he wouldn't have to get out, but he was already there.

"Thank you for coming with me. Sorry you had to but thanks," I said.

He nodded.

"I hear you're thinking about inviting a friend when we go camping." His voice was calm, but I wondered if it bothered him.

"Oh, would you like me not to? I don't have to. Maybe I'll just spend some time with him during the week and on Friday I won't feel bad for not having spent time-"

"No, no," he said, cutting me off. "I didn't mean I didn't want him to go. Of course he can come. I was just curious… if he was more than a friend to you." He lowered his head, looking at the ground.

I blushed at his words. "No. He's just a friend."

"Well, about yesterday-you know, the dare- I wondered if I could ask you." He sounded desperate, something new about him. "Because I need to tell you…how I." He leaned an inch closer to me, lowering his head as he spoke, lips inches from mine. I thought I would really faint this time. "I need to tell you how I fe-"

"Bella!"

Edward and I both turned to the voice calling me. I recognized it as Jacob's. He was waving as he walked toward us. His jaw was clenched. I could see it probably bothered him how close I was to Edward.

I noticed Edward wrinkling his nose, as if in disgust. Jacob didn't seem so excited anymore either as he stood three feet from us. Looking toward Edward with a confused- and disgusted- expression.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.


	5. Acting Weirdly

I was surprised and some what disappointed that Jacob had come at that precise moment

I was surprised and some what disappointed that Jacob had come at that precise moment.

"I came to see you. I called yesterday and Charlie told me you weren't home, so I told him to tell you to call me when you got back. And when you didn't, I got worried," Jacob announced. Though, I realized when he said 'I was worried', he looked towards Edward as if in accusation.

Stepping closer to me, he gave me a hug, right there in front of Edward. His arms were too strong for me to get free from, so I just waited. When he let go, he asked, "What is that smell?" Again it seemed as if he was asking Edward.

"I was about to ask the same question," Edward replied, stepping back, his face hard.

Then, Jacob's eyes widened a bit, realizing something. Without warning, he pulled me close to him.

"I think you should go inside, Bella." It sounded like a demand. His eyes were fixed on Edward.

"Why?" was all I could ask.

"It's pretty slippery, and I don't want you to hurt yourself out here," he explained.

"Oh, right," I said, agreeing. Turning to Edward, I suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" It made both of their heads turn toward me. "I almost forgot to ask you something," I directed this to Jacob. "The Cullens are going to go camping and I'm going to go with them, so"

"What?!" Jacob demanded. "You are certainly not going to go camping with those bl" Stopping himself, he sighed. He looked down at my expression, which I realized must have revealed the surprise of the tone he was using. "I mean, you can't go camping. If you can barely walk a perfectly smooth surface, imagine the forest where there are millions of things on the ground."

"That's why I was going to invite you. And if you don't want to go, I'm still going," I cleared up, defiantly. Smiling in Edward's direction, who was standing calmly about four feet away, I added, "I'll have Edward there to help me."

Edward gave me a small smile, but his jaw was hard.

Jacob, knowing how stubborn I could be sometimes with things, knew he wasn't going to change my mind.

After a moment of thinking, he answered. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just stay with me? Hiking-not your thing, remember?"

"No, I want to go. So, are you coming or not? It's on Friday, I think. You don't have much to do," I mentioned.

He looked down at me intently with is dark eyes and replied. "Fine, I'll come. Now let's get you inside," he ordered, pushing my back toward the house kind of urgently.

I looked back to see Edward staring after us. It almost looked as if he were ready to jump after us. I gave him a weak smile. I still regretted Jacob having to come at that precise moment. But I would be able to spend some time with him later on.

I didn't see Edward leave because Jacob's big body was in the way, but I heard as his Volvo accelerated away in a short matter of seconds.

I unlocked the door and went inside. Jacob followed silently behind me. Were boys usually this awkward sometimes? Jacob went to take a seat while I went to call Charlie to tell him I was home. When I hung up, I walked to the living room and sat besides Jacob.

"Who was that?" he asked, referring to Edward.

"Edward Cullen."

"Why was he here?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" I demanded.

He looked away, ashamed.

"He followed me home," I answered.

Jacob's face turned quickly to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Weirdly enough, his left hand came up to my neck. He analyzed it until I blushed and pulled away.

"Why would you ask that? He was following me home because I stayed over at the Cullens' last night when it was raining. He was making sure I got home alright."

"Are you sure it was only that? You two seemed pretty comfortable when I came."

I scowled at him.

"Jacob Black…we…he was just…nothing happened. He was just saying goodbye," I defended.

He smirked. "Can I say goodbye, too?" he asked. Without waiting for a response, he leaned his face closer to mine. I cringed back.

"Jake, what are you doing? It's not funny, he really was just…" He was about to tell me something.

"Just what?" His eyes were frozen on mine and his face was near enough so that I was able to feel his hot breath on my face.

Irritated by his little game, I tried to get away from him, but I only succeeded in falling to the ground, off the sofa. He had a shocked expression for a second before starting to laugh like a maniac. Glaring at him, I watched as he lay on the sofa, trying to calm his laughter, but not succeeding.

I got up and was about to storm off when Jacob grabbed me by the waist and brought me down on top of him.

"Let go! You've made enough fun of me for one day. Go home!" I yelled, wiggling around.

He held me down on his chest and I noticed how hot it was.

My hair fell past my face, down onto his. He had stopped laughing and was now looking at me seriously. He put his hand on my cheek, moving the hair out of his face.

"Bella," he began. "I need to tell you something."

I stared at him, unmoving.

"I" But before he could say anything else, the phone started to ring. I looked up, frightened by the sudden sound. Jacob didn't loosen his grip.

"I have to get the phone. What if it's Charlie?" I asked.

"It's not Charlie. Has he ever called during the day?" He had a point.

"I still have to go see who it is. It could still be important," I arguedSighing heavily, he let me up. I almost ran to it, but when I got to the phone it had stopped ringing. I turned to Jacob, who had followed me.

"It might have been important, but now I guess I'll never know," I accused.

"At least I'll be able to tell you what I have to tell you now," he declared.

I groaned.

"What is there for you to tell me then?" I asked.

He looked around for a second and then said, "Lets take a walk."

The ground was damp and muddy, and the sun was hidden behind the dark gray clouds in the sky. I walked along side Jacob toward the trees behind the house.

I stopped suddenly as we were hidden in green.

"Yes?" I said.

He faced me.

"Bella, I…well…I don't know how to say this exactly." He ran his hand through his long dark hair. "Can I show you?"

I got a feeling I didn't want him to show me. What could it be?

"I guess, yeah." No, I'm not sure.

He stepped forward. I almost stepped backwards, but decided against it. I didn't want him thinking I was scared of him or something? Did I?

Grabbing the back of my neck, he bent his head down.

"Jacob," I gasped, realizing his intentions.

His lips were no more than a centimeter away when someone called my name.

"Bella." It came again, and I recognized the caller's voice.

Jacob raised his head, listening, too. Then, he sniffed the air, which was weird of him.

I opened my mouth to call out to Edward, but Jacob put is hand over my mouth.

"Why do they always ruin everything," he muttered to himself. _They_ who? I asked myself. "Sorry, Bella. Could you tell him to leave?"

I raised my eyebrows and then I shook my head.

"I still have to tell you something," he said, and at the same time, Edward appeared.

"Get away from her, dog," Edward ordered in a low, menacing voice.

"She's safer with me than with you. I thought you should know that by now," Jacob replied, huskily.

I still had Jacob's hand over my mouth, so I started to move around. Edward reached for me, not taking his eyes off Jacob. Neither looked away, but Jacob tightened his grip on my arm, now.

"Jake, please let go," I said, breathlessly.

"Not while he's still around," he replied.

I shook my head. "You two barely met each other, and you are fighting verbally already. What's next, a fight right here? I don't think so. I don't see what you are fighting over, so I am going to pretend like it never happened. We have a camping trip on Friday, and I don't want either of you to have a bad time."

"I don't think a camping trip is such a good idea anymore," Edward explained calmly.

"Of course it is, and now more than ever- so you two can get to know each other better," I suggested. "Now, what were you fighting over?"

They both looked at me as if I had missed something important.

Oh!

My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I am just going to pretend none of this happened," I said.

After I led them back to where they had their cars and saw them off, I was glad I would have some time to think. I went inside and went up to my room to lie on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be another day, and without realizing how fast time was going to go by, I closed my eyes and my mind floated away.

And in my mind I asked myself why Edward and Jacob had been acting so strangely. What were the things they had had to tell me?


	6. Almost

**After so long, I finally got the time to update. Sorry...**

**but please update...I mean...review...right.**

**Sorry, i'm listening to music...**

* * *

The day went by quickly, yet I didn't have a reason to complain. When I went to visit the Cullens the next day, Wednesday, I was anxious about seeing Edward. Things had been pretty awkward yesterday with Jacob, who had started calling every hour to check on me. Though, he has started to get more optimistic when I arrived.

"Hi, Bella," he called, sprinting gracefully to where I was getting out of my truck. There was a wide smile on his face and I returned it willingly.

"Hi, Edward," I answered, closing the truck door behind me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with an angel's soft, velvet voice. His eyes seemed to sparkle even though the weather didn't allow the sun to show itself. It seemed like he was looking at the sun and it was reflecting of his eyes. He was beautiful. Instantly, I frowned at my sudden thought.

He misunderstood.

"You didn't have a good night?" he suggested, frowning in worry.

"Oh, no, I did!" I hurried to explain. "I was just suddenly thinking of something…weird."

He stared at me with curiosity.

"It wasn't about you," I lied quickly. I grimaced when even I could tell it was a lie.

His face turned almost tortured.

"Alice is waiting for you," he said in a flat tone. Turning, he walked away without a backward glance and disappeared into the trees.

With a feeling of guilt, I walked up onto the porch. The door was open so I went inside where Alice waited for me. There was a worried frown on her face, too. It looked as if she was concentrating on something.

"Alice?" I said.

She looked up quickly into my eyes. They were a darker color than yesterday.

"Bella…" She didn't say more.

"Yes?"

"Where is Edward?" she asked.

The guilt came back "He went outside to greet me, but I think I must have said something or done something He looked unhappy and walked somewhere into the trees. I'm sorry."

I thought I heard her mutter "I told him so".

"It's not your fault. He's just been feeling real frustrated about something. One of those things is your friend, Jacob," she confessed. She waited and I guessed she was expecting me to say something.

"Yeah, they didn't seem to get along very well. I wonder why that is, they barely met each other. There isn't a reason for them to dislike each other so quickly," I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Maybe… I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it and shook my head. "I don't know."

I spent the whole day with Alice. Edward still wasn't back when I asked to use the phone to call Jacob.

The phone rang one time before Jacob answered. It was like he had been waiting for it to ring.

"Bella," he rejoiced happily.

"Hi, Jake. I called to make sure you were still up for the trip," I said.

"There was silence.

"Yeah, I'll be there. When was it again? Friday?"

"Friday really early," I informed.

"Okay, but how about you come down to La Push so you can give me all the information," he suggested hopefully.

"Uh, well, I can't go today, but I'll be there tomorrow," I promised.

"Okay," he said. "Love you, Bells." This was unexpected. Would I know how to respond?

"Love you, Jake," I replied, smiling so he wouldn't hear the confusion in my voice.

When I hung up, I realized I wasn't alone. Edward was standing only a few feet away, and I realized he must have heard my conversation with Jake. His expression was worse than before. The hurt in his eyes was hard to look at.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving me alone to feel guilty all over again.

Alice came skipping to where I was. When she saw me she frowned.

"What did the dog, I mean that Jacob guy do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Edward just got back," I mentioned, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, well, that explains it. I'll be right back," she said.

I walked over to the front door and stared outside. The weather seemed to capture how I felt completely. Though, I worried it would start to rain hard again. I didn't think I could spend the night here today.

Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to find Jasper behind me.

"Oh, hi, Jasper."

"Can I talk with you for a moment, Bella?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

We went to sit in the living room. He looked at me and I looked back, confused.

"Bella, I just waned to ask you something. It may be sort of personal, and I am sorry if it makes you the least bit uncomfortable. I wanted to ask you about your feelings for Edward."

My mouth fell open. "What do you mean?" I asked after I had recovered.

"Your feelings are sometimes very confusing, but I an tell you feel something for"

"Jasper," Alice interrupted from the stairs leading up.

"Sorry, I should leave," he apologized, getting up and heading upstairs.

Alice came to where I sat, then, and took my hands. "I went to talk to Edward and he wants to talk to you," she informed me.

"He's not mad at me, is he?" I asked.

"Of course not! Now go speak to him before you have to leave. It's late already," she mentioned.

Was I supposed to go up to his room to talk to him?

"Um, I'll be right back, then," I said.

Walking up the two fights of stairs to get to Edward's room seemed to take forever. By the time I got to his door I thought I was about to combust. I was about to knock, but through the door, I could hear sweet, beautiful music. A soft gasp escaped my mouth. I almost forgot what I was even doing.

Then, the door opened in my face; my right hand was still in a position to knock. Edward was standing in front of me, beautiful as always, taking my breath away.

"Bella." He spoke my name, and it sounded beautiful coming from his lips.

"I…Alice said you wanted to speak to me," I replied.

"I do," he agreed.

We stood there for a long time staring at each other, doing nothing until he finally spoke. "Come in," he said.

I was unsure about what I should do, but I walked in. His room was very nice looking. There was a large bed, too. I noticed the pile of music to one side of the room, too.

When I heard the door close behind me, I gasped. I turned to look at him; he looked confused.

"Do you want me to leave it open?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. This was his room…He had to tell me something…It was better if we had some privacy.

"No, I don't mind," I answered.

"Sit," he offered, gesturing toward the bed.

I went to sit on the edge of the bed. It was dark in the room now that I noticed. I could still see Edward come and sit on the floor by my feet, though. He sighed. He wasn't looking at me when he spoke.

"Bella, I…don't know how to say this. I've tried telling you, but I can't seem to find the right words. The three simplest words…"-He turned to look at me-"…and I can't say them."

"You can tell me anything," I assured him. Unthinking, I touched his hair, feeling its softness. He grabbed my hand, then, but he didn't push it away. Instead, he brought it to his cheek. It was cold and hard, but it was soft like marble. I felt my heart accelerating.

He kneeled on his knees now, his head almost as high as mine…and _so close_.

"Bella, I…"

The door swung open. "Excuse me, am I interrupting anything? No, well, just checking on you. It's late, and I was wondering why Bella was still here," she said, her voice sounded innocent, but I could tell she was faking it.

I looked at Edward and he looked annoyed.

"Thank you, Rosalie," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"No problem," she said, laughing as she left, leaving us alone again.

"I think it is pretty late, so I think I better get going," I said, getting up. He still held my hand and quickly stood.

"Now? Can't you wait a while longer?" he pleaded.

"I wish I could, but I don't want Charlie to get angry at me or anything, but what you had to tell me…can you tell me Friday?" I said. I really did need to leave, but I didn't want to one bit!

"Sure," he answered.

I bit my lip. "Thank you." I stood on my toes to reach his cheek, but in the dark, instead of his cheek, I felt my lips graze against his. I froze.

* * *

**One more day...and a half...**

**breaking Dawn is going to be great...**

**I have to go to Northeren Canada to go get Jacob, though.**

**Sorry, again.**

**I''ve read too much Twilight.**

**But it's worth it!!**


	7. Jacob Day

**Um, I hope I am not doing a bad job...**

**So tell me what you think in the end if you want.**

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to, really. It was an accident." I was rushing, not knowing what I was even saying. I felt so embarrassed by what had just happened; I didn't know what to do.

"Bella." He surprised me by interrupting me, placing a cool finger on my lips with his other hand. I felt myself getting warmer despite his cold fingers. My breathing stopped. "I…."

Wasn't it just horrible when you kept on getting interrupted by people over and over again?

Alice and Jasper stood at the door. Alice had a huge grin on her face, and Jasper looked uncomfortable. And to me, it _felt_ like Edward was ready to _growl_ at them. I stepped back so they wouldn't get the wrong idea about anything, but one of Edward's hands was still holding on to one of mine and he didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. Thank goodness it was getting darker by the minute, that way they wouldn't notice my red face.

"Hi, you two," Alice beamed. "Sorry if we had to come and interrupt, but we needed to speak to Edward…about _things_."

Edward seemed to stiffen at Alice's words.

"I-I…I think it is time for you to go home, Bella," Edward agreed reluctantly. I noticed he wasn't looking at me as he said that. He was facing Jasper and Alice with what seemed like an embarrassed expression.

"I think you are right, I should be getting home," I said, confused a little.

He let my hand go, so I walked to the door where Jasper and Alice were. They made room for me to go through, and Alice whispered something as I left.

"Sorry."

I was blushing as I walked downstairs. Emmett was on the couch with the same grin as Alice.

"Hey, Bella, how was it going up there?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?" I asked. A lot of things had gone on up there.

"You know…You and Edward," he added after seeing I still didn't understand.

I blushed again; then I started walking toward the door. "Oh, well, we talked. And now I have to go," I said before he could add anything, making it clear I didn't want him to. I was getting what they must be talking about. I heard him laughing as I headed to my truck.

On the way to Charlie's, I thought about Edward. He was so sweet, and I had just embarrassed myself. I felt like I couldn't stand to have him look at me again, knowing he would be remembering what had happened. He must have thought I was an idiot for doing that. Maybe he thought I had done it on purpose. What would he think? I hadn't done it on purpose, but the feel of his lips was something I would never be able to forget. Ever.

I got to Charlie's about fifteen minutes before he came home. Dinner was barely cooking. I'd had to check on it over and over, making sure it didn't burn, the meatloaf, because I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts kept wandering back to Edward and the incident…

"Bella, I'm home," Charlie announced from the hallway. I got up from the chair I was sitting on.

"I'm in the kitchen," I hollered. "Dinner may be sort of late, though. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm going to check what's on TV," he said.

When Dinner was ready, I didn't have much of an appetite.

"Char-Dad, Friday I am going to go on the camping trip and tomorrow I am going to spend the day with Jake," I reminded.

"Right. Well, have a nice time with Jake…and on the camping trip," he said.

"Jake is going to be going to go with the Cullen's and me, so you can watch the game with Billy Saturday," I suggested.

"Jake is going to go with you?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, okay. Be careful, though."

That night I thought about how it was going to go on Friday. It was still cloudy. But that wasn't what I wanted to know about. I wanted to know what was going to happen with Edward and me.

I woke up to another cloudy day. Today I was going to spend the day with Jake. Charlie was gone and it was still early, but I didn't feel like being in bed anymore. I needed to do something, so I went downstairs after showering and brushing my teeth and changing. I got a Pop-Tart from the kitchen and ate it quickly as I walked to the front door. Glowering at the sky outside, I got in my truck and headed toward Jake's house.

The sound of the truck alerted Jake that I had arrived, early, and he met me as I was about to step out of my truck with a big grin.

"Hey, Bells! You're early," he noted.

I frowned. "Sorry. Do you want me to come back?" I asked.

"No! I'm just surprised…and glad. I'll get to spend more time with you, unless you're here early because you have somewhere else where you have to go," he said, his lower lip jutting out on a frown. I knew what he meant- that I was only here for a while, and then I would be going to the Cullen's place-but today was Jacob Day, when I spent my day with him.

"No, today I am here to spend the day with you, since I don't come down here as much as you'd want me to…I think," I said.

He started to laugh, taking my hand and leading me toward the garage. When we got there, there was nothing knew he was working on.

"Are you working on something?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to spend time with you," he sighed.

"Is that a good thing, or bad?"

He laughed again. "You're so funny sometimes."

"Right, I bet I am," I said.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" he asked me.

"Okay, just remind me to tell you about the camping trip tomorrow. I don't want to forget," I said.

So we went down to the beach in his car. It was the same there too. The sun wasn't in view, but big, rolling gray clouds were. I sighed as we began to walk along the shore hand in hand.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked me.

"No, I'm just worried it won't be a good day for camping tomorrow. It seems like it might rain a lot. I like the sun," I confessed.

He pursed his lips. "Well, for one thing, I'll be there, so there is no need to worry." He flashed me the smile I loved. "But it is going to rain, maybe even hard, so I'm not sure it was a good time to go."

I nodded. If it rained, would it ruin it? Would the Cullens mind?

We reached a very familiar tree, with its roots sticking out above the ground. It was _our_ tree. He sat down and I sat beside him. At first we just stared out at the rolling waves. They seemed large and scary as they crash against the rocks by the shore.

"Bella," Jacob said.

Taking my other hand in his, he looked at me in the eyes, looking serious now. "I need to ask you something," he said. I looked at him, waiting for his question.

"Do you… Is there something going on…between you and…that Cullen guy?" he asked, rushing his words. They caught me off guard, and I didn't know if he had actually asked me what I thought he had.

"Jake…" I didn't know what to answer. I didn't even know the answer myself.

"Just answer me, please. I need to know." His face was pleading.

"I…" Something clicked inside of my head. I hadn't thought about it this way with Edward. Edward was too perfect for me. How could Jake even ask me? Couldn't he see the comparison between the Cullens and me? But…Edward and me… I thought about it for a moment. The feeling in my stomach made it feel like it was filled with fluttering butterflies.

He seemed to notice my hesitation and took it for an answer.

"It's okay, Bells. I mean, I guess I should have known there was something going on between you two." His voice was sad.

"Jake, how can you even think there is something between Edward and me?" My voice was soft. "It would never be possible." I could hear the sadness in my voice and I wondered if he could, too. "He's too perfect," I said to myself.

"Don't say that," he ordered. "I bet there are many guys out there who are attracted to you." He looked like he regretted saying that instantly.

I sighed. "Not the one I want." As soon as the words slipped out, I gasped.

He was quiet, looking away from me.

"But you have feelings toward him." He wasn't asking me a question.

"I…Jake…I…."

I did feel something toward Edward Cullen, something that made me breathless, made me forget my name, made me forget the world. I couldn't hide it. There was something there. I couldn't explain it, but the way I felt toward him was something special. There was something different about him that made me want to know more about him…It attracted me to him.

"I can't explain my feelings, but either way…it's impossible for…and I don't want to start hoping for something impossible," I confessed.

"You don't have to," he whispered next to me. I looked at him and he was looking back at me. He placed one of his hands on y cheek carefully. It was hot!

I didn't move, frozen in shock, not imagining what he must be thinking about. I only realized it when his soft warm lips pressed gently against mine. It didn't take more than a second after our lips met before I pulled away.

"Jake, what was that about?" I demanded.

He didn't answer. He just stared out at the beach with a pained expression.

"I have to go," I announced, standing up. He didn't stop me. "Call me if you still want to go to the camping trip." Then, I realized we had come in his car. "Can you take me to get my truck?"

He took me to get my truck without speaking, his expression the same when I said goodbye too soon. It was still early in the day and I had no idea how I was going to spend the rest of it.

When I got home, I couldn't believe how much I was hoping for the phone to ring. I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted, though, I am sure it was the right reaction in my case. I was about going crazy, walking by the phone. When it did ring, about at four in the afternoon, it made me scream and jump.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, it's Alice."

"Oh, hi, Alice." I was breathless.

"Is something wrong?" She was instantly alarmed.

"No! The phone just scared me, that is all," I answered.

"Well, I called to see if the do-your friend was still going…and if you were also."

"Oh, yeah, I am still going…but I'm not sure about Jacob. We'll see. If he calls me, I'll call you and tell you," I promised.

After I had hung up, I sighed only to jump up again when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Jake's voice brought a smile to my face.

"Jake! I'm so glad you called. I've been waiting around the phone for hours." I stopped myself, wondering if I had given away too much information.

"Um, I called to apologize for today. I'm sorry for having done that. It…won't happen again…unless…. Nevermind, I just called to ask about the trip," he said in a bleak voice.

"Okay, it is tomorrow. We are meeting at the Cullens at six in the morning. Alice thinks it is better to spend as much time together as we can…for some reason. Anyways, we'll be back on Sunday in the afternoon. Hopefully it will get sunny, though, or we'll have to cut it short. Though, I don't think rain will keep Alice and the others from having fun."

"Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Wait, don't you need directions to the Cullens'?" I wondered.

He was silent for a moment.

"Bella, would you mind if I picked you up?" His voice was hopeful.

"Only if you change your mood," I answered.

"Deal." His voice was already happier. "See you tomorrow, Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

* * *

**How was it? Anyways, I am going to go to MX from...I think the 20th(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) till like the 11th(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 11) so I might not be able to update for a while.**


End file.
